Little Jewel
by nanu107
Summary: But, what is this? What is this little jewel doing hiding behind stars? Another take at a particular scene in Ikemen Desu Ne.


**Little Jewel  
>*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*<strong>

Author's Ramblings: I have been stung by the bee of Doramas. I admit it, I love doramas and they make me cry to an extend where I have to actually turn away and sob in a quiet corner until I feel strong enough to continue watching… Actually that only happened once and it was to the Zettai Kareshi Special (if you've watched you understand). If you are wondering, yes NinjaenPijama is another nickname I go by… so don't say I stole the story this is mine… except the characters that belong to some big Korean company known as SBS.

'  
>'<p>

There were plenty of reasons why Tae-Kyung would have rather not return to Japan.

Beginning with the fact that one of the most painful moments of his entire life had happened in one of the gorgeous Japanese gardens; he'd also lost the woman he love in one of the country's airports, and he'd picked up a carbon copy of her face, someone who meant little to him and brought him home. Still, to this day, in the silence of his room, he'd regretted everything spoken in the Japanese grounds, and would hit his chest softly (metaphorically speaking, of course, why would he hurt his gorgeous boy?) while thinking in all the time that was lost there. But work was work and his responsibilities extended to the distant lands where business needed to be taken care of. And he couldn't see the hour to get out of the group of islands.

Yet he could not complain of the treatment he was receiving.

Upon entering the building that housed the A.N. Entertainment branch in Japan a young woman ushered him towards his dressing room, where lots of expensive looking gifts awaited him. Never impressed with such things, Tae-Kyung was more impressed with the number of people who would stop him in the hallway and ask for his autograph; it was in those little moments when his old fans would come closer that he would indulge and enjoy the fact of his status: he could still shine before others and be remembered as one of the brighter stars ever. Even the ushering girl shyly asked for his autograph smiling and happy he was remembered, Tae-Kyung opened a bottle of water, of the ones left for him at his dressing room and took a refreshing gulp of water as he waited.

His cell phone started vibrating.

They were yet to coincide in a particular ringtone, what made him smile as he fished the little item out of his pocket, and for now the thought of having her considering the song he wanted for both their cell phones was enough. "Speaking of which." He murmured to himself, looking at the screen of his phone. He took a deep breath and mustered enough seriousness to answer. "Hello?"

"_Hyung-nim_?"

"Ah, the arrogant pigrabbit finally graces us with a call. _**Ya!**_ Aren't I important enough for you to come talk to me face to face?"

"_Don't say that, Hyung-nim! You know how important you are to me._"

"_Tch_, you leave for Japan and make me come over to pick you up. Aren't you arrogant, pigrabbit?"

"_Oh I see, you think that because I'm too busy to spend time with you I don't care about you? It was you who offered to pick me up at Japan, remember? Besides I'm not surprised you came all the way. Were two weeks away from me too much for you, hyung-nim?_"

"What are you talking about? Those two weeks weren't enough for me."

"_Now who is the arrogant one?_"

"Of course I'm arrogant, I'm important." Finally Tae-Kyung sat comfortably on the leather chair that was close by, smiling and leaning back on the comfy chair, listening to the laughter at the other side of the line. "I've managed a VIP pass for you, all you have to do is give your name at reception and they'll give it to you."

Again the woman laughed. "_Are you sure there's no problem with me going there? I can wait for you here, the conference hasn't ended yet_."

"No, just get into the car I sent for you and we'll be going home before you know it." Tae-Kyung smiled, looking up at the roof. "Once we are home I won't let you leave on your own again, besides shrimp here is too tempting for you."

"_So what if the shrimp is tempting?_"

The door to the dressing room opened and two young men with binders and radios entered, apologized quickly, and had Tae-Kyung turn to them.

"We are sorry to interrupt you sir, but A. is here." Before the boy could end Tae-Kyung lifted his finger and stopped him.

"Have you any idea what a kiss tasting of shrimp would do to me?"

"_Hyung-nim!_" By the tone of her voice, and he knew all the tones of her voice along with all the sounds of her body, MiNyu was flushed and surprised; it was such a sad thing he was missing that particular lovely expression. He loved to watch her in such a state.

"Just get into the car I've sent and come over. I'll be waiting." And he hung up. Growing now seriously, serious, Tae-Kyung turned to the boys. "Where is A.?"

'  
>'<p>

"Hwang Tae-Kyung." The voice was well known for Tae-Kyung, and in the small hallway it seemed to echo with melodious unclear notes of life, closing the small keepsake he always carried with him, Tae-Kyung turned his chair and smiled. Ren had turned into a man, his clothes were as usual and expected appropriate for the photo shoot but it was probably something he would dress every day anyway. It was one of the reasons he'd selected the boy as leader for the band, his charisma was almost as strong as Tae-Kyung's.

"A., a pleasure to see you again." Said Tae-Kyung standing and looking over the young men. They were all pleasant smiles, probably due to their gratefulness and the success they've had, or maybe it was because they remembered the good times during the beginning of their career.

"It's been too long." Said Shu, smiling as gently as ever. He and Shin-Woo were so alike, the former band mate worked now as author and singer, and even when Tae-Kyung thought things would turn out stiff and difficult between them because of his marriage to GoMiNyu… Shin-woo proved to be a really good friend and ally.

"Tae-Kyung, you're as handsome as always." Jeremy would be quite proud of the young boy, who was as blonde and active as his predecessor.

But, what is this? What is this little jewel doing hiding behind stars? Maybe his blindness was transferring to the day as well or his eyes were playing trick to his eyes, Shu moved and allowed a better view of the little creature hidden by the man's shoulder; the little things was of delicate features, soft big eyes… so like…

"Tae-Kyung, meet our newest member, Mio." Tae-Kyung observed the little thing for a moment, and a big smile escaped him. It was a carelessly big grin, a gesture that pulled surprise and something else from the little jewel.

"You are Mio?" He looked so shy beside his coworkers. How could such a little thing be in a band where strength of character was required? "You are also very popular in Korea." Happy with the news the little guy did a quiet bow and presented respect to the man delivering such delightful news.

"Thank you." Tae-Kyung found himself in some sort of déjà vu; had he lived this before? Or maybe it felt like something he'd lived before. This little creature, this precious jewel was cute, his way of smiling moved something rarely moved within Tae-Kyung. So lifting his hand, Tae-Kyung caressed the soft hair of the newest member to A.. The stared this provoked were difficult to interpret; some surprised, some mad, some unbelieving. None stopped him.

"You are so cute."

"That's…" Tae-Kyung observed quietly but closely the reaction of the young one before him, he summed up the reactions of the other band mates, and multiplied what he experienced with Go MiNyu so long ago and the math was usually really clear. Yet he was a musician, and although expected of him, his forte wasn't math.

But the answer was clear; this little jewel was a girl. How could it be possible that something as illogical as accepting a woman without them knowing could happen to both bands? Maybe they weren't the same circumstances, maybe there was a very good explanation, or maybe it was just rotten karma; but there must be a good explanation for this little jewel to be here, among them, but… why was A. a magnet for this sort of problems?

"Gentlemen." Said one of the women, coming closer and making all of them turn to look at her. "The photo shoot is about to begging, please, follow me." Smiling, Tae-Kyung had this grand idea, just for kicks; his arm covered the girl's fragile arms, making Mio turn to look at him in utter surprise and had him guiding her through the hallways towards the room where the photo shoot was to take place. If that reaction was surprising, Tae-Kyung could only smile and wonder as to how the others reacted.

This photo shoot was going to be fun.

'  
>'<p>

"Now Angels, Smile!" It was good to watch the devotion the employees around him were presenting; especially when he was involved in the whole Project. Tae-Kyung took hold of the microphone in the small stage like scenery, and like old times he felt like the king of the universe. Sadly enough he didn't need sing, but it was a short moment to take up acting and enjoy the moments he so much missed; the young ones around him allowed him the mere joy of holding the microphone, even when he didn't allow anyone to get near the electronic device from the moment they entered the photo shoot. "One more picture, how about we change the pose after that?"

Finally letting go of the microphone, while he was observed closely by the band around him, Tae-Kyung moved around them and around Mio, his wide arms enveloping the small woman. They were so alike, Mio and MiNyu that his heart was full with the tenderness learned by the life they now shared. Learned through it, Tae-Kyung could only wonder what kind of situation these children were in. Years had gone by; MiNyu no longer dressed as a man, she was his wife, and they would be together soon… But to think they were going through what Tae-Kyung had gone…

Why was he doing this, anyway? He wasn't interested in the young jewel, they didn't share much, just the name of a band and probably signatures on papers that flew back and forth between Japan and Korea. She wasn't MiNyu, he wasn't… whoever of the young one the jewel was interested in. Would Mio have the same troubles as MiNyu? Would the three male musicians be in love with her? Which of the three…?

When the photographer suggested they had lunch, Tae-Kyung made a humorous discovery. Ren's face with each change of pose, each movement executed by Tae-Kyung to get closer to the little girl; even the way he observed the girl, showed jealousy, fury and even dare he say, hurt. "Tae-Kyung-san, what would you like to eat?" Asked the little jewel, while they sat on the sofa across the small room. Shu also seemed to watch them, eagle like, unhappy but not showing any discomfort; just worried to no end. Yuki in the other hand, seemed interested in the interaction between Mio and Tae-Kyung; he spoke quickly and hurriedly to the others, but knowing his child like nature, Tae-Kyung decided to ignore him. For a moment, after the question, Tae-Kyung was tempted to smile at the girl and remain quiet, but he catch the glimpses between and from A. and smiling at her he responded.

"I like _unagi kabayaki_."

"Really? I like it too!"

Again Ren's stare crossed; fury and jealousy, before he murmured something to himself. Now, thinking about it, Ren was Tae-Kyung's reflection; what could possibly mean the little jewel was interested in the young leader. "Tell me something, Mio, do you like being part of A.?"

"Hai! I've been with them for a short time, but everyone's kind with me."

"If something should happen, anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, have no fear in looking me up, alright?" The young woman was surprised by the request, but smiled and thanked his help. "Do you like singing? Playing the piano?"

"I have to practice playing piano, but the songs Ren-san has written are very good."

"I hope to listen to your solo debut before it goes public." He said smiling, before realizing his cell phone was vibrating, quite intently, in his pocket. "Excuse me please." And standing up he fished for his cell phone and smiled. "I must answer this call."

"Sure." And with a quiet smile, Tae-Kyung walked out of the room. "What? The nest became too small for you, pigrabbit?"

A quiet laugh, beautiful to no end, greeted him. "_I'm on my way, Hyung-nim_."

"Did you like the nest I've sent for you? It's mobile. There must be carrots for you, so enjoy them but try not to get yourself dirty please."

"_Why are you so happy? Did something happen?_"

"I'll tell you when we are together." The girl who had ushered him before appeared from the room, and smiled at him.

"Tae-Kyung-san, they are starting again." The quiet announcement made him nod.

"_You are still at the photo shoot?_"

"There's little to be done, by the time you arrive I will be done. Bye, pigrabbit." And before she could answer he hung up the phone. It was a running gag for them, hanging up and picking the phone up as if their conversation had never ended. And to be truthful it was like that; their marriage was a never ending conversation that was only interrupted because of sleep and kisses. Smiling, Tae-Kyung returned to the photo shoot, before he got into the stage he received a text message. "We can't see stars in this sort of nests, are you sure you want to keep me here?" That created change in him, or was it the idea of seeing pigrabbit? His smiles were naturally coming, his eyes filled with light, and for some reason his happiness was contagious.

'  
>'<p>

As was usual, when everything was done; they all bowed and thanked the rest of the crew for their hard work. "You've worked hard, keep up the good work." Said Tae-Kyung softly, smiling at the crew while the band turned to leave.

"You've work hard yourself, sir. Thank you." Said Mio-chan, while she bowed before Tae-Kyung, who smiled at her with the most sincere smile he'd shown to anyone outside his closest friends; when she girl offered her hand to shake Tae-Kyung wrapped her with a quiet embrace. As was expected, and as it usually happened with MiNyu, he could quickly feel her attributes; the womanly curves, the thickly bound breasts, the silky fruity hair. Maybe this was enough torture for the boys. "I don't know what the situation is, but it must be hard for you to pose as a boy. Don't worry, Mio, I will keep your secret." And parting from her, he smiled, and walked away as if nothing had happened. As he walked out he could hear her soft voice full of surprise:

"It can't be…"

As he walked through the hallway, searching, Tae-Kyung felt his cell phone vibrating once again. MiNyu again. "Where are you?"

"_I can't enter the VIP area because I don't look like the picture you left at the front desk._"

"Oh?" He said, faking surprise while trying to hide his amusement.

"_How could they ever know that the pigrabbit plush is your nickname for me? You are a fool, Hyung-nim!_" Was she really angry? She seemed to be smiling more than frowning.

"Relax I'll be there in a moment." Hanging up the phone, Tae-Kyung found what he was looking for; Ren walked through the hallway, moving quickly while looking tense and angry. "Ren!" The young one turned, curious as to who was asking for him, and stopped when he saw Tae-Kyung. He was still that little boy who had captivated Tae-Kyung for his presentation of Still in Japanese, for his charisma, and for his pride; even when angry at Tae-Kyung he held his head high and respected the man to no end. This particular bit made things easier for the ex-leader. Tae-Kyung reach him, placed his hand over the kid's shoulder and smiling mustered all the sincerity he could into his words: "If you don't hold onto the angel with all your strength, she will fly far away." If Ren didn't understand what Tae-Kyung meant, he would in due time. But it would be such a sad thing, to realize that a stranger could fell and see the little threats holding the little jewel and the fearless leader together. "I will be leaving first." And smiling, Tae-Kyung hurried away.

GoMiNyu waited.

'  
>'<p>

Author's Ramblings: Wondering what happened here? Well I had this idea of disbanding the original Korean A. (for various reasons) and creating a Japanese one to keep the fans happy. Tae-Kyung would take command of _ANEntretienment_, Jeremy and ShinWoo would help find their own counterparts and worked as songwriters, while GoMiNam worked as solo singer. But the story was complicated and I have got no time to write it (between school and job I can barely sleep) so I wrote this as my own tribute for _You're Beautiful_ and _Ikemen Desu Ne_. Oh, yeah, by the way; GoMiNyu and Tae-Kyung are married at this point and it's the reason why the calls and talks between them have this eased-humorous tones.


End file.
